Fluid conduits are conventionally connected to the headers or header tanks of heat exchangers to convey one heat exchange fluid to or from the heat exchanger from or to another part of the system with which the heat exchanger is associated. A commonplace example is a radiator employed for cooling the liquid coolant of a liquid cooled engine used for propulsion of a vehicle.
In many cases, the conduit is connected to a nipple on the exterior of the header or header tank and in fluid communication with the interior thereof by means of a hose clamp. Some hose clamps not only require placement at the proper location on the end of the hose as the hose is slipped over the nipple, but in addition, require manual tightening. Others utilize spring clips but still require considerable manipulation in terms of properly locating the spring clip and then releasing pressure on the clip to allow the same to close tightly upon the hose and the nipple within the hose at that location.
Both of these types of connections, while effective in preventing leakage at the interface of the conduit and the heat exchanger, require considerably manual manipulation and thus are not particularly economical, particularly in a manufacturing assembly operation. As a consequence, more recently, there have been proposals for so-called “quick-connect” couplings where it is merely necessary to fit one coupling half associated with the heat exchange fluid conduit to the other coupling half associated with the heat exchanger header.
One such proposal is found in German Patent Publication DE 100 17 679 C1 while another is found in German Patent DE 199 57 946 A1.
Ideally, such couplings should be made so as to occupy a minimum of space and require a minimum of axial movement of one coupling part toward the other to bring the two into sealing and coupled engagement. Moreover, particularly in the automotive field, heat exchangers such as radiators commonly employ header tanks which may be made of metal or which maybe injection molded of plastic. Ideally, the couplings should be such that it can be employed with tanks formed of either type of material. Of course, the couplings should retain the ability to achieve coupling with a minimum of axial movement and because of spacial constraints in the engine compartment of a typical vehicle, should occupy a minimum of space.
The present invention is directed to accomplishing one or more of the above goals.